


Fathers and kittens

by JamieDragon



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Past Child Abuse, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieDragon/pseuds/JamieDragon
Summary: Geralt wants Jaskier to be Ciri's second father. Jaskier doesn't react well.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 357





	Fathers and kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something really short I through together after wondering in what other ways an abusive childhood might have screwed Jaskier up.  
> Mostly it's just fluff and humor, and Geralt comforting Jaskier a bit.  
> I hope you'll like it ♡

The inn is quiet, the hour late. Outside the window, an almost full moon hangs in the branches of a tree, casting a lighter square on the floor of the room.

Jaskier is, for once, silent. Content to just watch the witcher,  _ his  _ witcher, who's laying in bed beside him. Slowly he traces one of Geralt's scars with his fingers, causing the older man to let out a soft rumbling noise.

"Are you purring?"

Geralt opens one eye. "Witchers don't purr."

"Sure they don't," Jaskier chuckles. "Just like they don't feel. Or love. Or are able to use their words."

"Hm."

"Well, that last one might be true."

"It's only because you talk enough for both of us."

Jaskier grins at him, deliberately licking his lips. "I don't mind letting you shut me up again."

"You're terrible," Geralt sighs, though his tone is full of love.

"Terribly good looking? Sexy? Talented? Amazing?"

"Terribly terrible," Geralt says, rolling over to his side so he can kiss the bard again.

"And still you're taking me home to meet your family."

"I never claimed all my decisions were good."

Jaskier punches his shoulder lightly. "I hate you."

"Mhm. I love you too."

For a little while, they are quiet, happy to just kiss and feel the warmth of the other so close.

"What if they don't like me?" Jaskier finally asks.

"They will. You aren't  _ just _ terrible."

"Lovable?"

"Lovably terrible."

"Terribly lovable!"

"Just shut up." Geralt kisses him again.

Jaskier lets him. For a little bit. "I'm serious though."

"So am I." The witcher pulls back enough to meet his eyes. "Vesemir, Lambert, and Eskel already like you, for the simple fact that you make me happy. And they're grateful for the change your songs have brought."

"Flattery will get you anywhere," Jaskier mumbles happily, and trails slow kisses along Geralt's throat. "Please tell me more about how my fantastic songs are changing the world."

"I know you and Yennefer haven't exactly enjoyed each other's company."

"Hm, okay,  _ not _ what I asked for."

"But after finding out what I said to you on the mountain, she was almost as mad over that as she was over what I'd done to her. So if nothing else, you can come together in the agreement that I'm a complete idiot who doesn't deserve any of you."

"Ah, well… I can live with that." Jaskier feels the slow pulse under his lips as he presses more kisses to the witcher's skin. "And I love you, despite your idiocy."

"And you know Ciri loves you. She will be so happy to have both her fathers back home."

The words strike Jaskier like a punch to the gut. "Wh… what?"

"Ciri loves you?" Geralt repeats confused. "Don't you know that?"

"No, I… What was the other thing?" Jaskier isn't sure if he should meet Geralt's golden eyes or not. "About… fathers?"

"Well, I'm her father now, or as close to it as she has. And since you're my… ehm… since you're  _ mine _ , it would make you her other father."

Jaskier can't really breathe for a moment. He knows he should be happy, both because Geralt calls him his and because it feels like a true sign of honour and confidence that he would be a parent to the princess. But all he feels is a growing panic. "Geralt, I… I can't…"

"You don't want that?" Geralt sounds sad, disappointed, and it makes the whole thing even worse.

"No. Yes! I- I don't… It's not a question of what I want." He tries to focus on the way Geralt's heart beats under the hand he has pressed to the man's chest, but it doesn't really work.

"What is it then?" Geralt takes his hand and squeezes it lightly. "Why are you shaking?"

Jaskier hadn't even realized that he was. "I can't be her father. I… I can't, I… Please, Geralt, don't ask that of me, I'm begging you." He holds on to Geralt as pictures of his own father flashes through his mind. Memories of beatings. Of harsh words. Of being denied food because of something he had done wrong. And among those memories, pictures of Ciri. Of the amazing little girl who has already been through so much, lost so much. "I don't want to h- hurt her," he whispers against Geralt's chest, his voice breaking slightly. "Please don't make me do this. Please don't."

"Jaskier." Geralt's voice is clearly concerned as he gently lifts Jaskier's face towards his. "Why are you worried about that? Why would you think you'd hurt her?"

"B- because…" Jaskier swallows down his tears. "My father… I don't want to be like him."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand. Why would you be?"

"Because that's who I a- am. It's what's in my blood."

"Jaskier." The witcher's hand against his cheek is only gentle. "That's not how it works."

"How can you know? How can you be sure? I'm hardly the first generation. My grandfather too was an abusive asshole, or so I've been told. Even if there's just the smallest, tiniest, possibility that it's hereditary… I can't risk it. I can't…" Jaskier feels the tears now, running sideways across his face, but he doesn't try to stop them. "I would rather you left me here. I would rather never see any of you again than risk harming that little girl. I would rather you killed me! I refuse to do it!"

To his surprise, Geralt gives him a warm smile. "I know," he says, gently brushing away the tears. "And that is the exact reason why I know you'd be the best father she could ever wish to have. Because you would rather die than see her hurt, by anyone. I won't ask you to be her father if you really don't want to. But there is no one I trust more to take care of her when I'm not there."

It takes the bard a moment or two to process the words. "You really mean that?"

"I do."

"But what about Yennefer? Your brothers? They're much stronger and more competent than I am."

"Perhaps. But none of them love and care about others the way you do." Pulling Jaskier into a strong embrace, the witcher places a kiss in the brown locks. "And you're plenty competent."

Silence settles over the room again, and Jaskier slowly relaxes into the comforting arms.

"Maybe I can just be something else?" he says finally. "Something that doesn't carry the same… bad thoughts."

"Of course."

"An uncle maybe."

"She can never have too many uncles."

"Or brother?"

"I refuse to have you as my son," Geralt huffs, amused. "Mother?"

"I would make a great mom, wouldn't I?"

"You would. And if all else fails, I'm sure she'd be happy to have a pet dog."

"She already has wolves!"

"Kitten then?" Geralt says, scratching him behind the ear.

Jaskier smiles and drags his 'claws' over Geralt's arm in revenge. "Kitten it is."


End file.
